2S
by Popo37
Summary: [Come Back Home : Chapter 1] Kumpulan Twoshot tentang ChanBaek. Yuk, ChanBaek shipper merapat. [ChanBaek] [Boys Love!]
Chanyeol kecil melihatnya.

Oh, ia tidak pantas dibilang kecil—karena tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang lebih tinggi dari anak-anak seusianya. Namun usia tidak bisa berbohong. Nyatanya ia masih remaja kelebihan hormon berumur 15 tahun.

Mulanya ia akan pergi ke dapur untuk melepas dahaga yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya disaat ia tertidur lelap. Chanyeol melewati ruang kerja Ayahnya, mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka seperempatnya.

"Dia.. masih hidup." Chanyeol menggumam lirih. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung piyamanya. Di dalam sana, sang Ayah tengah berbicara dengan sosok berambut caramel. Mereka duduk berhadapan—hanya dihalangi oleh meja kerja Ayahnya.

Dia disana.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

* * *

 **Come Back Home : Chapter 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :** Romance. Drama. Fantasy.

 **Recommended Song :** Come Back Home (Unplugged Ver.) - 2NE1

 **Disclaimer :** This fic is originally mine. The character(s) are belong to God.

 **Warning :** AU. Boys Love. OOC.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Wajar saja jika Chanyeol hendak menangis sekarang—walaupun nyatanya ia tidak ingin menangis sama sekali.

Byun Baekhyun—sahabatnya sedari ia masih berada di dalam perut Ibunya, yang sudah menghilang sejak mereka masih berumur 10 tahun, kini kembali. Di dalam ruang gelap kerja sang Ayah, Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baek?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap aneh Ayah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum misterius. Menunduk, ia memainkan pinggiran cangkir miliknya.

"Eum—kurasa tidak. Besok aku akan kembali. Lagipula—" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "—kita musuh.. kan?"

Tuan Park mendesah. "Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau tidak mau berada di sana. Kau terpaksa karena Ayahmu yang menjadi pemimpinnya, kan?" Mendengar perkataan Tuan Park membuat Baekhyun kembali bersedih. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menyadarkan Ayahmu kembali." tegas Tuan Park.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "A—Ah, tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Lagipula, Sehun sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan kesadaran Ayah setelah ini semua selesai." lirihnya.

"Kenapa kau mempercayai Sehun?! Dia itu iblis, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi—siapa lagi yang bisa kupercayai?!"

Tuan Park menatap sendu sahabat anaknya itu. Ia mengusap lelehan air mata yang keluar dari mata kiri Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat hanya mata kiri Baekhyun saja yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Mata kananmu masih belum berfungsi ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Setidaknya aku bersyukur karena Sehun yang membuatkannya untukku. Aku berhutang banyak dengannya." Tuan Park—lagi-lagi—mendesah mendengar nama yang disebutkan Baekhyun barusan.

Pip! Pip!

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Melihat nama 'Sehun' terpampang di layar, ia menekan tanda hijau dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?"

 _"Kau ada dimana?_ _Kau masih harus menghancurkan kota London, Baek!"_

"Aku.. sedang mencari angin."

" _Cepat kembali! Atau Ayahmu akan kubuat menjadi gila selamanya—"_

"Arasseo."

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun. Tuan Park menatap bingung ketika Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit ruang kerja Tuan Park, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Bolehkah aku tidur semalaman di kamar atas?" Permintaan mendadak Baekhyun membuat Tuan Park semakin mengernyit bingung. Namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Ya." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu—ia yakin, barusan ada yang lewat. Ah, mungkin cuma khayalannya saja. Ia tersenyum ke Tuan Park, lalu berjalan hendak keluar. Selang beberapa langkah ia berbalik.

"Selamat malam, Ayah mertua." Ia mendengus geli mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tuan Byun membelalakkan matanya. Selang beberapa detik, ia mengulas senyuman tulus.

"Selamat malam juga, menantu." Tuan Park tersenyum lebar. "Kau harus menikah dengan anakku, Byun."

Pipi Baekhyun merona samar dalam kegelapan. Namun bibirnya mengulas senyum pedih. "Tidak—besok aku akan pergi. Aku akan menghilang dan menjadi musuh abadi kalian. Aku jahat—dan kalian baik. Bahkan masa kehidupanku bisa dihitung jari. Aku—" Baekhyun berbalik, lalu kembali berjalan lagi. "—tidak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Selamat tinggal, Tuan Park." ujarnya dingin tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Blam!

Suara pintu yang tertutup menjadi pengisi suara terakhir di ruang kerja Tuan Byun. Keheningan melanda, sebelum terdengar suara helaan napas di dalam.

"Dasar." lirih Tuan Park sembari memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sinar rembulan dari jendela besar di hadapannya dengan senang. Ah.. dia benar-benar merindukan indahnya dunia yang sudah lima tahun ia tinggal. Kira-kira.. bagaimana kabar Chanyeol ya?

Baekhyun menggeleng keras dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal erat. "Tidak! Aku harus melupakannya." Ia menunduk. "Aku tidak pantas dengannya."

Queen—robot kecil hitam androidnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di antara helai rambut Baekhyun mengerang. "Urgh—aku tidak mengajarimu untuk menjadi pengecut, Master." gusarnya kesal. Tangan kanannya yang mungil bergerak menjitak kepala sang Master.

"Auch! Tapi itu benar adanya, Qui." Queen berdecak mendengar panggilan kesayangan dari Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pantas dengannya. Aku—bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang manis, perhatian, manja, dan cerewet seperti dulu. Kini aku hanyalah bahan percobaan Luhan yang dingin, Qui." ujarnya tersendat.

Queen menggeleng tanpa sepengetahuan sang Master. "Tidak. Bagiku kau tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang mencintai Park Chanyeol—"

"—dan Park Chanyeol juga mencintai Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merona samar, namun ia mengernyit. "Qui, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Sesaat ia baru sadar kalau suara Qui itu cempreng sepertinya, tidak berat-berat serak seperti yang barusan.

"Berbaliklah."

Perintah itu membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berbalik—masih tetap duduk di kursi kecil. Matanya membelalak dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Queen bergerak kecil di antara surai caramel Baekhyun. Ia bergumam kecil dengan suara khas robotnya.

"Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Hai semuaa! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Popo bin Udin—oh, maaf. Intinya, maaf belum lanjut Simple ya. Bukan lagi buntu kok—KAGAAK. Lancar malahan. Tapi dalam proses, kay?**

 **Jadi, ini ceritanya aku lagi buat 2S selingan. Yah, bisa dibilang ini kumpulan 2S ChanBaek.**

 **Yosh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi.**

 **Review, please? ;)**


End file.
